The World Begins With You
by corinster2
Summary: Neku's in the reaper's game... again. Can he win and save the world? Accepting OCs! No longer on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Let's all celebrate for World Ends With You 2! Okay, it hasn't been officially announced yet, but, if you type this into your search engine:**

**_www . square-enix . co . jp / subaseka/ (Without spaces)_**

**A page that says Coming Soon [ .jp] will pop up. Click that, and a page with a World Ends with you Timer, a backdrop that looks like it's from the World Ends with You, and TWEWY music will play. When the timer reaches Zero, an announcement will come out, and I think it's pretty obvious it's a sequel. Now, enjoy my chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Reapers Game, Part Two!**

**Week 1, Day 1 **

**Partner:**

**Damian**

**Game Master of the Week:**

**Unknown **

* * *

**Neku POV**

* * *

I woke up in the scramble crossing. I knew nobody could see me. Because, I was in the reaper's Game.

Again.

I didn't fuss or anything. It… was my choice to be here. But… I wasn't expecting _him _to be the new conductor, second in command to Joshua, the composer.

I just yelled. _He _abandoned me, and became a reaper! I can't believe it! All of this time… I thought _he_… and _he_ was a reaper, the whole time I was in the game! And now, _he's_ the conductor.

I relaxed. If I was going to win this… again… I'd need a game partner. I went over to Hachiko to find one.

"Hello! Anyone players who need a partner?" No response. My phone beeped. Great. The mission was already here, and I didn't have a partner. I looked at the message.

_Notice: This is a special week._

Special to them, nightmare to us.

_The _conductor _will also be game master this week, and will hand out missions. _

Even better! Now, I had to fight _him_.

_Hello players! I'm the conductor, and, also, game master this week. Now, I don't want to kill any of you. I used to be a player too, and I know what it feels like. But, it's my job, and if I don't do it… things get messy for me and other reapers. So, may the odds ever be in your favor! _

Favor my butt. This sounded just like _him_.

_Okay, better get formal now. Go defeat taboo noise in Hachiko area in 50 minutes. Fail, and face erasure! _

_From, your friend, Ren the Conductor. _

_P.S. I'm looking forward to see you play, Neky._

A chill shivered down my spine pain went into my hand, and the timer appeared. Wait… the Hachiko area…

Where I am right now?

_Without a partner._

Suddenly, noise surrounded me.

" *()#$%^" I told myself.

* * *

**AN-Oh my! Will Neku survive? Who is Ren? And will I ever get the pizza I ordered? Find out next time on, The world Begins With You! (Gosh, I sound like a bad TV Announcer that everyone hates)**

**Here's the Oc form, so send in your OC!**

**Name**

**Age **

**Gender**

**Relations**

**History**

**Personality**

**Entry Fee:Player's only**

**Appearance:Clothes, hair length, color, style, height, weight, eye color, body/skin type, anything else you want to add in.**

**Occupation:Player, Reaper, Future game master (I will only except 6 of these) Angel, (Like Hanemoka, or whatever his name is, not real angels, but really powerful beings), demons, (They work for bad guys, not actually demons, but sometimes look like them), Composers (Only 7 of these, for other cities around the world. South Bend, Shiubaya, and New York are taken), or living person(if this, they must be connected to the reaper's game in some way) **

**Pins:For all of them, but players will use most of the pins. **

**Noise:The noise they have at disposel, only for Demons, reapers, Composers, game masters.**

**Guardian Spirits:Speacial Spirits that Players and a few others use to help them. You can make them up, most are based on mythological creatures or animals, only for angels, composers, game masters (Yes, they get to have both noise and spirits, not fair,is it?), demons (once again, not fair. Of course, normal reapers can't use spirits, so HAH!), players, and living people.**

**Noise forms:When people turn into noise. For composers, angels, demons (Demons will be taboo noise), and Game masters.**

**Extra:if you think I forgot something, or want something extra, put it here.**

**Okay, warning:Some of your OCs will die. Usually, I don't kill off OCs, but, it wouldn't be the reaper's game without erasure. So, sorry about that.**

**Goodbye, make sure to leave a review! Oh and OCs MUST BE PMED, OR, THEY WILL NOT BE EXCEPTED! Well, see you. **

_**Review and send in an OC through PM, or face erasure.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-3 more days left until the announcement! I can't wait! I'm all giddy when I think about it! Plus, now the music that turns on has lyrics (Before, it was just music, no lyrics). Thank you for your OCs and reviews! You guys are AWESOME! And now, in this chapter, we introduce on of my favorite OCs of all the ones I've created-Damian.**

* * *

**chapter 2-The Amazing Damian, everyone!**

**Week 1, Day 1**

**Partner:**

**Damian**

**Game Master of the Week:**

**Conductor Ren**

* * *

The Conductor did not look good. At all. He was shaking violently, and looked like he could collapse in any second. He rushed over to WildKat, where he was greeted by Mr. H.

"Aw, Ren! You don't look to good. Care for a cappuccino? It makes me always feel better."

Ren's face started to turn green, and his cheeks bulged. Mr. H's eyes widened.

"Not on my floor! I just cleaned it! Hurry, go to the bathroom! HURRY!"

16 Minutes later…

Ren had just finished barfing and was drinking a cappuccino that Mr. H made him. "You're right, H… These are good!"

"Yeah, I just wished you'd stop barfing all the time."

"H… what's happening to me?" Ren asked.

"Your body isn't a physical body. It's a manifestation of your mind. Since your mind is unstable, so is your body."

"Oh… That makes sense."

* * *

Neku POV

* * *

"%#$$&%#" I told myself. Noise was all around me, and there was no way to escape. Plus, it was taboo noise, which is a lot worse than normal noise. A noise was about to attack, but it suddenly was erased.

"Got it!" I heard a voice say.

Turned around to see a 16-year old boy who had smooth white hair that ended at the back of his head, sapphire eyes, an average body build, the same kin tone as me, and he wore a white jacket over a black shirt, black headphones that hung around his neck and black jeans. He stood about 5"6. He used the wild line pin to destroy a lot of the noise. Beside him was a… Griffon. It was helping him destroy noise. But… how… griffons… don't exist…? Along with him, there was another 16 year-old boy who had he had short, brown hair that is spiked to the right side, blue eyes, an athletic build, slightly tanned skin. And he wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes, and fingerless brown gloves. He was about 5'10", and he had a small, red bruise on his head. He used Ice blow pin to blow the noise into the sky, and fighting with him was a wolf.

"Go Hallowed Traveler!" He yelled to the wolf. The wolf attacked the noise, erasing them on contact. I also noticed behind them there was a 14-year-old boy who wasn't fighting. He had platinum curly hair, green eyes, and was 4'7". He wore a blue coat, a blue T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and black shoes.

"Hello!" The brown-haired boy yelled to me. "I think you should make a pack with Damian over here," He pointed to the platinum hair. "And help us out, please!"

"Um… okay. I accept the pack with Damian." There was a flash of light, and we were partners.

"Awesome!" Damian said. "Now I can fight!" He flipped a pin into the air, and when it came down, it was a 5 foot purple lance. He charged at the noise, and started deleting them left and right. I used a blizzard cool to get them, but we were losing still.

"Dang it!" The white-haired boy yelled. "Damian, use your Spirit! You too!" He said, pointing at me. Damian pulled out a pin, threw it, and it turned into a humanoid rhino. I reached into my pocket, and found a strange-looking pin. I trew it, and it turned into a Golden Golem. It looked like a very muscular man with a white body suit that covered it's head, and had blue gem eyes. It had armor made of golden bricks.

I think I got it. These things are called spirits, and they must be new to the reaper's game. In a few minutes, we were done. We recalled our spirits. I smiled. At least I wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness, just wanted to get a new chapter up. **

_**Leave a review and send in an OC through PM. Fail, and face erasure. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-I can't believe it… it's not a sequel after all… it's just a remake for the iphone and ipad… I feel sad now… and I don't have either, so I'm probably not going to get it…**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Day 2's beginning**

**Week 1, Day 2 **

**Game Partner:**

**Damian**

**Game Master of the Week:**

**Conductor Ren**

* * *

I woke up in 104, and saw that Damian, Kaito (The white-haired boy from before), and Shigeru (The brown-haired boy from before) still sleeping on the ground. I remembered what had happened yesterday:

_The timer had disappeared. I looked at the other three, smiling. _

"_Thanks." I say. "I'm Neku Sakuraba."_

"_Welcome." The brown-haired boy said. "My name is Shigeru Kazemora, and this is Kaito Suregami," He gestured to the white-haired boy. "and this is Damian." He gestured to the platinum-haired boy. "I'm partnered with Kaito, and (obviously, of course) you just partnered with Damian."_

"_Yup!" Damian said. "Hey guys!" We all turn to Damian. "How about we all work together? The more the merrier!... At least, that's what I think the saying is… was it less the merrier…? I can't remember… Well, let's work together anyways!" We all agreed, and he said "Great! To get to know each other more, let's tell eachother about ourselves. My name is Damian-"_

"_I just said that."_

"_I know, but we're trying to be formal! My name is Damian, and I lived with my brother and parents in shiubiya, and I died when I was run over by a car! My entry fee was my parents, and my spirit is Rhinos, the rhino! Your turn, Kaito!" He said it like he had just won the lottery._

"_Um… Okay. My name is Kaito Sugregami, and I think I lived onlone in shiubiya, and I was walking in Udawaga one day when a billboard fell on me. I'm not sure what my entry fee was… But, my spirit is Griffon the Griffon."_

"_You next, Shigeru!" Damian excitedly said._

"_Okay. My name is Shigeru Kazemora, and I lived with my brother and parents in Shiubiya until I was 12, when my parents were killed in a car crash, and I was killed when my stupid drunkard brother, Akira, threw a bottle at my head when I confronted him about drinking. My spirit is Hallowed Traveler the wolf. Your turn, Neku." There was much disgust when he mentioned his brother._

_I lied, because I didn't want them to know about what I actually was doing there. "My name is Neku Sakuraba, and I lived in Shiubiya with my grandparents. I was… murdered, but for what reason and who did it, I don't know." That was a _huge _lie. "My entry fee was one of my closest friends, and my spirit is Golden Golem."_

"_You were murdered?" Kaito asked. I nodded, and he said, "That's rough." _

"_Well, what now… so sleepy… ZZZZZ." Damian snored. We all dropped to the ground._

I was glad we were with Kaito and Shigeru were with us still, so we could keep our partnership. I then heard the phone ring, and picked it up.

* * *

**AN-Thanks to Milaya Milen Zeal for Correcting and KingOfStories01 for the compliment, and thanks too:**

**KingOfStories01 for Shigeru and Nastu**

**Gipp for Zaki**

**Yugaosghost for Yukiko**

**Keyblade master Zero (Love the name) for Kaito**

**And Milaya Milen Zeal for Akataiyo**

**Keep sending in OCs! I would like to note I have no demons , angels, composers, and I only have one Future game master, and don't forget about the girls! Also, I'm allowing the "send in as many OCs as you want" rule, so goodbye!**

_**Review and send in an OC through PM. Fail, and Face erasure.**_


End file.
